


Affection (5+0)

by supernovella



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and I would love feedback, because we are seriously lacking Cartson fics, i need some recs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovella/pseuds/supernovella
Summary: It's just the two of them, and Sousa, and so when Daniel shuffles away on his crutch, Jack gently takes Peggy's chin between two fingers and uses the thumb on his free hand to brush a streak of lipstick from just below her lips.





	

The first time, she actually flinches. Not because it upsets her particularly, but because it's sudden and surprising and her body doesn't know quite how to react. They're bent over a map, along with Sousa and Newman and Horton, and he places his hand on the small of her back as he speaks to her, using his free hand to point. As soon as he registers her movement, he must see it as disgust or fear, because he removes his hand discreetly but quickly. She looks at the table but doesn't really see anything just then, finding herself missing the touch, concentrating on how she can still feel his warmth spread along her skin. She wishes they were alone, so she could tell him to do it again. 

 

The second time, she's left staring like an idiot. They're going undercover at a jazz bar, and before they swirl around the corner and inside, the team stops to check each other over, look for flaws. It's just the two of them, and Sousa, and so when Daniel shuffles away on his crutch, Jack gently takes Peggy's chin between two fingers and uses the thumb on his free hand to brush a streak of lipstick from just below her lips. She lets out a shuddering breath, but he's left as quickly as she blinks, and she ends up entering far behind them, composing herself just in time. The first two minutes she's busy settling her racing mind, and telling herself to -- compartmentalise, damn it Peggy -- but then she sees a flash of reddish blonde hair, and she's all focus on the mission. It's only later, when she flops into her couch after a well-needed shower, that the moment comes back to her. What if he had tried to kiss her?

 

The third time, she lets out a curse below her breath. Thankfully, Jack chuckles rather than seeming upset, but she silently reminds herself to /get her shit together/, because this is getting awkward. They're knee-deep in crap, papers thrown all over Jack's office and a feeling of dread hanging thick in the room. It's late, dark, they're alone. She goes to pick up a stash but cuts her palm on one of the files and hums in annoyance. It catches Jack's attention, and in a second he's like her personal nurse. Usually she would've snorted and complained, but the way he gingerly touches her and the electric currents along her skin whenever his thumb brushes her palm, has her keeping her mouth shut. That is, until he's wrapped her up and accidentally presses hard on the wrong place when tying her down. Tears fill her eyes before she can stop it. The moment to actually catch her by surprise though, is when he silently reaches out, the pad of his thumb brushing away a stray tear that's escaped, before ordering her to head home and get some sleep. The latter is easier said than done.

 

The fourth time, Peggy is prepared. Or, as prepared as one can be. They're surrounded by the other agents, standing huddled near the drink machine and talking about the mission. When Jack slides his arm around her hips and tugs only slightly, Peggy allows it. She's been yelling at herself all week, so instead of tensing and staring at the floor, she takes half a step back until she's able to gently lean her head back, rest it against his chest. The office will talk, most probably. To their faces and behind their backs. But so be it. It is definitely worth it when he moves his head and she can feel him hide his smile into her hair, and she knows he's happy. It's a strange feeling, really, being the source of someone else's happiness. But she doesn't think she'll change it for the world. 

 

The fifth time, she has, for once, taken the initiative. He has been standing and staring at her for almost two minutes, his eyes not far from those of a kicked dog, and confusion evident in the twitch of his features. She wraps an arm around his waist and tangles her free hand in his fingers, holding him. He melts into her after a few moments, letting out a ragged breath that has his whole body relaxing. She holds him as safely as she can, not pressuring him to talk nor trying to convince him it's okay. She just stays there, arms around him, until he's ready to stand on his own again. It takes a while. She doesn't mind. 

 

Peggy's been shot. She is angry at herself for not having thought through it more, but now she has a hole about the size of a thumbnail on her upper thigh, and she's worried its cut off her femoral artery. She's bleeding heavily against the hand she has pressed against the wound and her sight is going daze. Then there's Jack, and Dum-Dum. She tries to crack a joke to her old friend but she can't make sense of the order in which letters are to come, and simply leans on the man as he carries her out to the plane. Jack is exasperated that he's not allowed to carry her, but he's dislocated his shoulder and so he's sentenced to guard her as she rest. He could have a worse job, he thinks as she lays there, post-being stitched up thoroughly. She stirs after a moment, mumbles a bit as she wakes up. Then, with her fully awake and smiling towards him, he does it. He presses his lips to hers in a kiss that was meant to be empathetic and sweet. It ends up being deep, frantic, messy -- but neither seems to mind. It is long overdue, and actually distracts them both from their pain for a while. When Peggy moves, Jack protests but with no result, and then he's able to shuffle down behind her, wrapping an arm around her hips to hold her close. In a hushed whisper, he makes her promise not to scare him like that again, something they both know they can't keep. Still, he mutters the request and she allows it, and perhaps he's imagining it, seeing a small hint of sorrow falling away from his heart.


End file.
